Ziggy the Butterfly
Ziggy the Butterfly is one of the protagonists of the popular video game series of the Sonic the Hedgehog. Ziggy is a blue anthropomorphic butterfly name comes from her ability to control lightning, as it forms a zig-zag pattern. She is an 18-year-old, white, anthropomorphic butterfly. She is also known as: Project Lightning and Fuzzy White. Throughout the course of the video games, Ziggy most commonly has to race through levels, collect power up rings and survive against a host of natural obstacles and minions to achieve her goal. History Early life Ziggy was born from Southeast Asia. She makes a powerful being that looked fragile and innocent; though, she is different in the fact that she had to age like other Mobians, even if it was through the development pod, rather than normal growth. She was known as "Project Lightning", due to her ability to control light/energy, which is where her nickname "Ziggy" comes from. Since she had nowhere to go, she flew to a hidden moon that orbits Mobius, Ayi. Once she arrived, she noticed that all the regions resented each other and had done so for centuries after the Somalian War. She tried to be sure that she was anointed Lady Ziggy of Ayi, where she currently resides. She sometimes returns to Mobius to visit old friends. As Ziggy went to the small moon, Ayi, she was given a powerful pendant which controlled her chaotic-natured abilities. This pendant didn't suit her style, though, so she refitted the gemstone into her black collar. The citizens of Ayi told her it would help if she wore it, so she did. It controls her powers, so she isn't a threat to herself and others, though still very powerful. Personality Ziggy has trust issues due to her past, although she was very trusting when she was younger and thus more naive. She's quite hot-headed in the sense that if you make her angry, as she has an uncontrollable temper; though her collar's aqua gemstone seems to emit a calming effect. Acting tough at first, and doesn't say much as a result of that. Ziggy's motto is "Why can't you do it?" She's a pacifist until provoked but passionate like fire. Ziggy is quite friendly, funny and engaged once she's comfortable. Powers and Abilities Pyrokinesis - The ability to heat flammable items to a blue or even white flame. This is the skill she will usually use to attack, as it doesn't require as much energy and can be used in quick succession. Chaos Lightning - A very powerful attack that requires a lot of energy, and thus the use of a Chaos Emerald. When used, the near vicinity will dim as most of the light is absorbed into Ziggy's body, noticeable by her eyes turning black as they absorb more and more light, and then lightning will surge towards the victim. Chaos Storm - A very powerful attack that requires a lot of energy, and thus the use of a Chaos Emerald. When used, the near vicinity will dim as most of the light is absorbed into Ziggy's body, noticeable by her eyes turning black as they absorb more and more light, and then lightning will surge towards the victim. Relationships Friends/Allies *Salta the Hoverfly Rivals *Any rivels Enemies *Any villains Trivia Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Animal kindness Category:Kid heroes Category:Female Category:Brave Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Space Survivors Category:Super Hero Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Fighter Category:Fusion Category:Peaceful heroes Category:Singing heroes